


The Violin Weeps

by Natileroxs



Series: A Gift Can Be A Curse [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Gen, Happy Ending, Levitation, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Some angst, hopefully it's good enough, last fic in the series, mostly - Freeform, teleporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: The rumor hadn't faded with time but rather, time had faded away with it.





	The Violin Weeps

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this is a good enough conclusion.

All she remembers is being locked in, screaming and crying as she begged for forgiveness. Then light and death and sound. But all she sees now is darkness. She hears someone speaking, choked up and struggling.

 

_ “I-I heard a rumor that the four of you weren’t close. I heard a rumor that you discovered your powers by yourselves. I heard a rumor…” _

 

She is confused, it doesn't make any sense. Who weren’t close? She was alone when she was a child. All alone. She was never close to anyone.

 

_ “Klaus! Please, don’t forget, don’t forget.”  _ She can hear her own voice, crying for her brother. She doesn’t remember that.  _ “Please, please, I don’t want to be alone, I don’t want you to be alone.” _

 

Then she can hear someone else’s voice. Five’s voice.  _ “Shut up Allison, stop it, reverse it, please!”  _

 

Oh.

 

She knows now. Her name is Vanya. She is Number Seven. She has powers. 

 

And she misses her big brothers. Klaus, Five, Ben. She wants to know why. Why they were made to forget. She wants them to know this too. She really wants them back. And she knows they want each other back too. Five is so lonely. Klaus is so broken. Ben is so very much dead in every way but spirit. 

 

She opens her eyes. 

 

* * *

Five doesn’t know what to think when Vanya comes running into his room simply to drag him out again. Allison is crying out for her to stop, shock but also oddly enough, guilt, on her face, but she doesn’t. “Vanya! Let me go!” He pulls at her grip but Vanya is still going. The only reason he doesn’t jump away is that her face is oddly free, the stress having fallen away. She’s determined, but there’s a relief about her as if a giant weight has been lifted from her back. 

 

She pulls him into… Klaus’s room? What is he doing here? “Vanya?” A voice comes over from by the wardrobe. It’s Ben. Klaus is seated on the bed, one of his stuffed animals cuddled between his arms. Vanya almost throws him onto Klaus as she lets go and Five has to jump in order to not crash into his brother. 

 

He, instead, lands on the window sill, giving the other three -  _ four now, Allison just came in and closed the door. Why did she do that? _ \- a somewhat irritated look that he doesn’t quite mean. He feels more confused than anything. 

 

Vanya throws herself at Ben, dragging him over to the bed as he looks both bewildered and stunned, still uneasy at the feeling of touch. Five may have spent over forty years alone but he could still feel things, touch things. It must be hell to be there, inches from your family, and they can’t see you, hear you, and you can’t even place your hand on their shoulder. You can’t comfort them when they break down, can’t laugh with them. No hugs or hand-holding. 

 

Klaus shuffles over and she pushes Ben down next to Number Four. She gestures for Five to join them and he does after a moment of thought. It must be important if she’s so worked up about this. She sets herself down next to Ben, leaving a place beside Klaus for him to take. He doesn’t know why but he sits. 

 

“Uh, Vanya, what’s this about?” Ben asks and Five can’t stop himself from drinking in his voice. It’s not so much different than when he first met up with the others in the second future. But at that point in time there was so much to do, so little time, so he couldn’t stop to let it sink in that they were there, living and breathing. 

 

Instead of answering she looks at Allison, who is loitering by the door, ready to bolt. “Reverse it,” Number Seven speaks slowly but all he can hear is his own voice. 

 

_ “Don’t you dare do this, reverse it.” _

 

Wait, where did that come from?

 

“Reverse what?” Klaus asks, unnervingly serious. It throws off Five’s whole thought process, and makes more voices echo in his head. 

 

_ “Look Five! I’m finally getting it.”  _

 

_ “I can see that, Klaus. But… well done.” _

 

Ben starts to shake and Allison bites her tongue. Vanya’s next words make the room’s temperature drop several degrees. 

 

“The  _ rumor _ .” The violinist says, her hand finding it’s way into Ben’s who simply stares at him. Five gulps as Klaus begins to freezes. 

 

“I…” Allison starts, breathing in heavily to calm herself. “You’re already doing it, Vanya.”

 

“Rumor?” Ben’s voice sounds weird, empty. Klaus jerks forward without any warning and then there are tears streaming out his eyes and he turns his gaze on Five, who can’t for the life of him figure out what is happening. It has something to do with a rumor Allison had told, but nothing comes to mind. 

 

_ “There’s no way you’ll get rid of me.” “Trust me. I’m not going anywhere.” _

 

_ “You promise you’ll stay?”  _

 

_ “I’ll always come back. Always be here to look after you.” _

 

He feels sick. Ben begins to wrap his arms around Vanya, ever so gently, and she returns the gesture carefully. Klaus cries harder. Five feels like he’s going to throw up. 

 

_ “Five? Are you okay?” _

 

_ “Fine, just feeling a little-” _

 

He’s falling forward, he’s on the ground. The world is spinning, he sees flashes of images. The night sky in Paris. The soft grass of an unfamiliar park. 

 

_ Dizzy. _

 

_ Sick. _

 

_ Tired. _

 

_ Exhausted. _

 

He can’t breathe, he can’t see, he can’t stop. He’s jumping, jumping everywhere. The closet, door, window, wall, bed and around again. He can’t stop, he can’t stop.

 

_ He can’t stop. Let him stop. Stop. Please. _

 

_ “Stop it.”  _ He can hear himself screaming, whether out loud or in his head, in his memories, he doesn’t yet know.  _ “Cover your ears. Cover them! Don’t listen. Please… please don’t listen.” _

 

Everything stops and he has soft carpet underneath him. He’s on the floor, lying on his side. And then he’s twelve again, properly twelve, and Klaus’s arms are around him and he’s so close and soft and cozy and Five doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want the moment to end. 

 

“Five!” A voice cries out, but he has an odd feeling that it’s not exactly directed at him. He looks up and Klaus is still crying and Five wants him to stop. Five wants Klaus to stop crying because it’s killing him. 

 

He’s staring off in the distance but his eyes quickly come back into focus when Five manages to grasp tightly at Klaus’s arm. Number Four falls limply to the ground, narrowly missing Five himself. Klaus wraps himself tightly around Five and he feels himself return the favour, except tighter, stronger. Both of them shake and…

 

And…

 

The rumor. 

 

The rumor has broken. Faded. Gone.

 

“Klaus.” He feels better. He’s sure his face is like what Vanya’s was like when she was running, running with him in her grasp and it felt so good and he didn’t even know until now. Allison is gone and Ben and Vanya go tumbling to the ground as well. Ben catches one of Five’s hands from behind Klaus’s back. Vanya is laughing, laughing so loudly and it’s like they are kids again, like how they were. 

 

He remembers Klaus screaming when the worst of the ghosts haunted him. He remembers finding Ben holding Klaus in the middle of the night, stifling the screams so that Dad -  _ Hargreeves. It was Hargreeves, wasn’t it. That asshole, Five never wanted him to be called Dad. He remembers correcting his siblings -  _ couldn’t hear them. He remembers sitting with Vanya when they both thought that they didn’t have powers, her playing her violin so sweetly.  He remembers the thousands of cities he’s visited. He remembers the variety of culture, language, the dialects different every new place he went. 

 

Klaus hovers in front of him, happy, even with his puffy eyes and tear tracks down his face.

 

Ben laughs, Vanya laughs, Klaus laughs and Five breaks into a chuckle, joining them in their glee. 

 

He doesn’t blame Allison for keeping this from them. He doesn’t blame Vanya, Klaus or Ben. He blames Hargreeves. He blames himself. 

 

He wonders if he’d stayed this rumor would have broken like this. If he could have stopped Klaus from the years and years and years of drugs and alcohol and cigarettes and continuous haze. If he could have stopped Ben from dying and hovering as a shadow, any speck of innocence shredded from him. He wonders if he could have kept Vanya close, if he could have helped her find her powers, find herself. 

 

He knows now why it hurt so much to find Klaus in the dirt, hollow cheeks, and skinny stature not only the result of his death but the poison he’d been filling himself with ever since they were young, just to escape. Just to be free. 

 

He knows why it hurt to find Vanya’s book and hear her words of Ben and his death. Why it crushed him so much that he couldn’t even find the body of his younger sister. 

 

He knows why now. 

 

So he cries and laughs and smiles. Because he’s home and he remembers and he’s free. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ good? bad? okay?


End file.
